Smashing blue
by Lor Lupin y KSan Potter
Summary: Toda la historia se desarrolla en torno a unos ojos...SLASH


**Bueno, aquí estoy! un nuevo ff, yaoi(como no..xD) del que no os voy a revelar nada...xD Ya lo ireis leyendo... Bueno, en principio, este ff es sobre los ojos de ''alguien'', luego hice otra versión por un malentendido y volví a hacer otra porque hubo OTRO malentnedido y al final me quedé con 3 ffs que decían lo mismo...xD bueno, aquí os dejo la versión original, la que a mi más me gusta de todas y que espero que a votrs tambien os guste. No seais muy duras que es mi 1º f de Gravi...**

**Bueno, como os imaginareis, ninguno de los personajes que salen aquí(menos Kumagoro, que lo tengo en casa...xD) son mios, si no de Maki Murakami, si fueran mios, me estaría pegando la vida padre en algún lugar exotico...xD**

**Este ffdedicado a KSan y a mis queridas ''Criajas salidas e histericas''(incluida Ilen-sensei)porque las quiero un huevo y ella lo valen...xD Y por supuesto, sobretodo, este ff esta dedicado a Eleuteria Beas Pinar, la cual estará siempre en mi memoria. Os dejo con el ff y siento enrollarme **

**SMASHING BLUE**

Sus ojos.  
No se hace cuantos años lo conozco y nunca me había fijado en sus ojos.  
Son azules, pero no es un azul como el de los demás, no es cristalino… como describirlo… smashing blue; quizás esa sea la mejor forma de describirlo. Azul roto.  
Azul roto por los desengaños.  
Azul roto como su inocencia, que hace tiempo perdió pero se empeña en regresarla.  
Azul roto, roto como su corazón.  
Smashing blue.  
Sé bien porque Shuichi escribió esa canción.  
El lo ha vivido. Lo ha sentido suyo y necesitaba plasmarlo con palabras.  
La verdad, yo no habría descrito mejor su vida.  
Rota. Todo lo que quiere se desmorona. Yo incluido.  
Cuando por primera vez lo vi cantar sobre un escenario, supe que estaría destinado a trabajar con él. Lo que nunca pensé es que también me cautivaría el corazón.  
Cuando decidí casarme con Mika para estar cerca de Eiri, no pensé en las consecuencias.  
No pensé en que él y sus ojos azules rotos me abandonarían y se irían a otro país.  
Pensé que me comprendería.  
Luego me di cuenta¿qué tenía que comprender¿Que me casaba con una mujer porque me había enamorado de el que por aquel entonces era un niño al menos en apariencia, inocente?  
Seguramente, me vio como a un monstruo.  
Como el monstruo que pocas personas saben que soy.  
Aun así, volvió a Japón para disculparse por su ida repentina y por habernos dejado en la estacada, sin ninguna explicación, al menos, no para Noriko.  
Y entonces, cometí el mayor error de mi vida. Casi mayor que dejarlo marchar.  
Lo llevé a un concierto de Bad Luck. El primero. Su debut.  
Nunca olvidaré la forma en la que le brillaron los ojos al ver a Sindou.  
Se vio a si mismo reflejado en otro chico con el pelo rosado y los ojos amatista.  
Yo también lo pensé la primera vez que lo vi, pero no tienen comparación.  
Él no tiene sus enormes ojos azules. Azules rotos.  
Creo recordar, que cuando aún era joven, sus ojos lucían de un color más claro.  
Quizás sea, que como casi todo en su vida, se le apagaron.  
En el momento en el que se subió al escenario y cantaron juntos, me di cuenta de que ya había encontrado un sustituto para mí en su corazón.  
Me dolió profundamente. Creía estar enamorado de Eiri pero con el tiempo, me di cuenta de que solo era un capricho.  
Algo que nunca podría tener.  
Me di cuenta el día en el que vino a mí.  
El día que dejó a Shuichi y vino a refugiarse en la única persona que sabía que lo amaba.  
Y solo me sentí vacío.  
Vacío porque ya había conseguido mi propósito.  
Creo que nunca había visto a Eiri tan impresionado como cuando le dije que Sindou era el hombre de su vida y que no lo dejara escapar.  
¿Quieren saber cómo me di cuenta de mi fallo?  
Porque cuando Eiri se me echo encima solo pude pensar en una cosa:  
Smahing blue  
Se que suena un poco ridículo, pero es verdad que no valoras lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.  
A Sindou le faltó tiempo para ir a consolarse en brazos de su ídolo, el cual ya le había confesado su amor y pasar una noche loca con él.  
Nunca había visto a Ryuichi tan feliz. Incluso sus ojos volvían a tener esa luz que cautivaba a todas las fans.  
Pero no le duró mucho la felicidad. Eiri hizo caso de mi consejo, lo cual es una gran novedad, por cierto; y decidió arreglarlo con Shuichi…  
Como no, al pelirosado no le hizo falta dudarlo un segundo para volver con su escritor proclamando a los cuatro vientos su amor y olvidando por completo a su ídolo.  
Intentó hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.  
De veras lo intentó, pero le debía remorder la conciencia y antes de olvidar por completo a Ryuichi, le escribió la canción.  
Como no.  
Smashing blue.  
Como todo lo que quiere, su sueño de vivir un romance con Shuichi se rompió en mil pedazos.  
Ahora que lo miro fijamente a los ojos, me doy cuenta de lo expresivos que son y las cosas que pueden llegar a transmitir.  
Me reprocho no haberme dado cuenta antes y haber jugado con él en el pasado.  
-¡Tohma¡Ya estas de nuevo en las nubes!- me reprocha Noriko haciéndome volver a la realidad  
-¿Eh? Solo estaba pensando…-aparto la mirada hacia otro lado.  
-¡Kumagoro y yo vamos a por un refresco, na no da¡Espérenme y luego ensayaremos!- Ryuichi salió de la sala de grabación en la que estábamos los integrantes de Nittle Grasper. Yo sabía que no iba a por un refresco. Sabía que iba a mortificarse más viendo a Shuichi ensayar con Bad Luck.  
-Tohma, esto no puede seguir así- dice rotundamente Noriko  
-¿Así cómo?- pregunto algo desconcertado  
-¡ASÍ¿ES QUE NO TIENES OJOS¿ES QUE NO VES A DONDE VA?- se exaspera y la entiendo, pero no podemos hacer nada  
-No podemos hacer nada, Noriko-chan…-suspiro  
-Creo que hay algo que si podríamos hacer… quizás Ryuichi pudiera volver a América- sugiere tristemente. Se nota que no le gusta le idea, pero sabe que es la única solución posible.  
-A lo mejor sería bueno… pero no quiero que nos volvamos a separar…  
-Y luego estas tú- me señala con el dedo- ¿qué te pasa últimamente? Estas como en otro planeta y no haces más que mirar fijamente los ojos de Ryu-chan¿qué pasa¿Ahora te distes cuenta de los tiene?- me reclama enfadada  
-Me di cuenta de que son azules…-le explico  
-Aja… que genio… tantos años trabajando juntos para que te des cuenta de que Ryuichi tiene los ojos azules…  
-Azul roto- aclaro- smashing blue….  
-¡Ya volvemos con la dichosa cancioncita!- si, esta totalmente exasperada. En serio que la entiendo…  
-¿Sabes? He estado pensado… creo que me voy a divorciar de Mika…-anuncio  
-¿QUÉ?- Noriko no puede creer lo que oye  
-Perfectamente sabes que la nuestra es una relación de intereses, y a mi ya no me interesa nada de ella-concluyo  
-¡YA ESTAMOS¡LOS INTERESES¡TU SOLO PIENSAS EN ESO¡EN LOS BENEFICIOS, INTERESES¿NO HAY NADA QUE TE IMPORTE DE VERDAD?-grita fuera de sí. Se que tiene razón… casi siempre la tiene…  
-Smashing blue…-repito como si eso lo explicara todo  
-¿Smashing blue?- la estoy liando-¿Ryuichi¡No me hagas reír! Es otro de los medios para conseguir lo que quieres. Si no, dejarías que se fuera, y lo sabes- suspiro de nuevo. ¿Por qué las palabras de Noriko siempre me hacen sentir mal?  
-Se que es lo mejor para él… pero no puede ver como se va de nuevo… lo necesito conmigo…- Noriko me mira escrutadora mente  
-No quiero que vuelvas ha hacerle daño- me advierte  
-Esta vez, estoy seguro de que es lo que quiero-le aseguro  
-Si tan claro lo tienes¿por qué no se lo dices?  
-Él ama a Sindou… parece que todos aman a Sindou…- digo sarcásticamente  
-¿Y si solo fuera un capricho?- la miro desconcertado- puede que Suichi sea un encaprichamiento como el tuyo con Yuki y siga amando a la persona por la que se marchó la primera vez  
-No lo creo… le hizo mucho daño…-Noriko sabe lo justo. Ryuichi no le contó que yo fui la causa de su marcha… solo que era alguien a quien amaba mucho… Se lo agradezco  
-Ya veo…- antes de que diga nada más, Ryuichi vuelve a entrar dispuesto a comenzar el ensayo.  
-Eh… Ryuichi, Tohma y yo queremos hablar antes de algo contigo  
-¡Kumagoro y yo les escuchamos, na no da!- otra vez el conejito que le regalé una vez en San Valentín sale a la luz. Nuestro primer San Valentín…  
-Queríamos proponerte el volver a América…- le explico- Kumagoro y K irían contigo, claro  
-¿Ya no me quieres aquí, Tohma-kun?- pregunta mientras sus ojitos se llenan de gruesas lágrimas.  
-No es eso, Ryu-chan, pero no puedes seguir así… Quizás si pasas un tiempo en América puedas olvidar a Sindou… o incluso, podrías ir a Europa; Paris es precioso y…  
-No me quiero separar de vosotros de nuevo…- si sigo aguantándole la mirada con los ojitos llorosos moriré.  
-Es por tu bien…-le explica Noriko abrazándolo  
-Tenéis razón- su mirada cambia a esa que incluso llega a intimidarme a veces. Esa mirada azul rota, la que revela su lado maduro- Nunca viene mal cambiar de aires…  
-¡Muy bien!-exclamo con un falso tono jovial- ¡Pasado mañana irás a Europa¿Te parece bien?  
-Si… Aunque creo que Londres va más con mi estilo  
-¡Pues a Londres se ha dicho!- exclama Noriko- Lo importante es que rehagas tu vida y dejes de pensar en Shuichi

OoOoOoOoOoO

Así se ha hecho la noche anterior a su partida.  
No puedo mirarle a los ojos sin que se refleje mi tristeza.  
-¿Te pasa algo, Tohma-kun?- pregunta mientras le ayudo a empaquetar sus últimas pertenencias  
-No… solo pensaba…-digo mientras meto una foto del grupo en una de las múltiples cajas.  
-¿Sabes? Últimamente Kumagoro te nota un poco pensativo… ¿pasa algo con Mika-san?- me vuelve a preguntar  
-¿Mika-san¿No te lo dije? Nos vamos a divorciar…- la verdad es que se me había olvidado por completo decirle la noticia preparando su viaje.  
-¿DIVORCIAR?-abre los ojos en desmedida- así que, ya no te interesa Yuki- veo que lo dice con un dejo de tristeza. Parece que todos los hombres que amaban se enamoraban de Yuki.  
-Me di cuenta de que era un capricho tonto- le explico  
-Ahm…-utiliza como respuesta. Cojo a Kumagoro un momento del sillón en que esta ''sentado''  
-¿Te acuerdas cuando conseguiste a Kumagoro?- pregunto sonriendo de forma sincera. Otra cosa de la que nunca me había dado cuenta es deque es el único que consigue arrancarme una sonrisa sincera.  
-¿A qué viene eso ahora?- pregunta con su voz madura  
-Solo me apetece recordar ahora que vuelves a irte…  
-Me acuerdo como si fuera ayer-reconoce- al día siguiente teníamos un concierto m importante, pero tu me invitaste a cenar y todos nos miraban como si fuéramos bichos raros, pero me dio igual porque estaba contigo y era lo único que me importaba… y entonces me regalaste el muñequito como regalo a las mil copias vendidas-sonríe al recordarlo  
-Y luego tú me besaste- acabé por él. Se sonroja levemente y se da la vuelta para seguir metiendo ropa en la maleta  
-Creo que ya esta todo- dice mientras cierra la maleta- gracias por ayudarnos a Kumagoro y a mi- dice retomando su pose infantil  
-¿Qué pasa si ahora te beso yo a ti?-pregunto. Ryuichi parece totalmente desconcertado  
-¿QUÉ?  
-Siento haber sido un gilipollas en el pasado… no puedo creer que me hayan echo falta tanto años para darme cuenta de algo tan sencillo-le explico. Me mira con el ceño fruncido y los ojos de nuevo vuelven a delatarme que está en su pose madura  
-¿El qué?  
-Que te amo-respondo sin más preámbulos.  
-Tú…tú…¿Tú me amas?-sonríe irónicamente- por eso te casaste con Mika y te pasaste gran parte de tu vida cuidando a Yuki Eiri¿no?- sabía que saldría con algo así  
-Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme…- me mira intentado deducir si le digo la verdad o estoy fingiendo. Se hace silencio. Unos minutos en el que tan solo se me queda mirando a los ojos, aguantándome la mirada, y me siento afortunado de que sus ojos se fijen en mí.  
Sus ojos azules rotos, los que me hacen ver todo con más claridad.  
Los únicos que me hacen sonreír de verdad.  
Esos que reflejan todos los sentimientos de mi amor.  
Hay mucha gente, que dice que los ojos, son donde reside el alma. Ahora estoy seguro.  
Por eso lo amo tanto.  
Por esos ojos que reflejan todo lo que ha pasado en su vida.  
Han pasado diez minutos y me sigue mirando sin saber bien si digo la verdad. Sus ojos se empañan.  
-Deja de atormentarme Tohma Seguchi. Deja de reírte de mí como ya lo hiciste antes, te lo suplico…  
-Te lo digo totalmente en serio, Ryu-chan… te amo con toda mi alma… da igual lo que hiciera… ahora se lo que quiero, y es estar contigo-le limpio las lágrimas y lo acuno entre mis brazos intentando calmarlo- Kumagoro se pondrá triste si lloras…-intento convencerlo. De pronto, empieza a corresponder a mi abrazo  
-¿Qué paso para que te dieras cuenta que no amabas a Eiri?  
-Cuando vino a mí, solo pude pensar: smashing blue-susurro besando sus párpados para luego pasar a su boca.

Desde ese día, empezamos una nueva vida en Londres. No volvimos en mucho tiempo a Japón, Noriko-chan venía muchas veces a vernos. Ahora que Mika-san ya ha firmado los papeles del divorcio, creo que ya si que no volveré. Seguramente Ryu-chan y Kumagoro me esperen en casa aunque saben que no podré volver hasta mañana.  
Londres es una ciudad bastante logobre para muchos. Seguramente, si la gente la tuviera que describir con un color, sería gris.  
Pero yo seguiré pensando que es azul roto. Smashing blue.

**FIN**

**Pleaseeeeeee, dejadme algún review que estoy con una depre que no puedo con ella.**

**Atte**

**Lor Lupin**


End file.
